Martin's Legacy
by Matthias116
Summary: Gingivere's son and daughter try to take over Redwall and Salamandastron... Please R\R!
1. Martin's Legacy - Chap. 1

Martin's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall!!! Brian Jacques owns it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
At the great abbey of Redwall, a mouse Warrior, Martin, sat at the prow of his new ship, the Wuddship. The big ship used to be a searat galley, but it was taken by Martin and his friends. It was sunken to make a dam for flood tunnels that were used to sink the castle, Kotir. It was later refloated.  
  
Martin's most loyal comrade, Gonff, the Prince of Mousetheives, suddenly loomed up behind him in the mists of early morning fog.  
  
"Good mornin', matey." said Gonff. "Any signs o' vermin up on the trail?"  
  
Martin gave out his report to Gonff.  
  
"There aren't any at all. I have this weird feeling that there's trouble abroad, though. Listen. All of the birds are gone, Gonff. You can't hear them anymore."  
  
"Yeah, matey. I have an uneasy feeling about this, too. Well, it's almost time for lunch now. Let's get going."  
  
As the two friends entered Redwall, their trusted Foremole, Dinny, joined them.  
  
"Hoi Marthen, hoi Gonffen. Hurr, how youm be a-doen?  
  
" Better than ever, matey."  
  
"I'm doing good, Dinny."  
  
"Oh, hi, Gonff, Martin, and Dinny. Martin, please make your report."  
  
They looked forward to see the old, frail, and tiny mouse, Abbess Germaine.  
  
"There are no signs of any vermin, Abbess." said Martin.  
  
"Good. I do have a rather uneasy feeling about this. We've had peace for far too long now."  
  
"Hurr, oi agree wid that."  
  
"Oh, look at that, mateys. It's time for lunch!"  
  
As they went for lunch, Gonff joined his wife, Columbine, and their son, Gonflet. Martin greeted Lady Amber, the Squirrelqueen at Redwall.  
  
"Hi, Lady Amber." said Martin.  
  
"Hello, Martin." the Squirrelqueen replied.  
  
They all took their seats to say grace, with Martin and the Abbey Badger Mother, Bella of Brockhall. Abess Germaine told grace in a thin, quavering voice.  
  
Once it was over, everybeast was ravenously tearing at the food, for they had been working all day. They all happily ate lunch, not knowing that a great evil was on the way...  
  
On the road, three days from Redwall, the great vermin horde of Verdagre Gingivere marched, not knowing where they were going.  
  
"Why do we have to go, Chief?" said a rather unlucky weasel named Rawbone.  
  
Swish!!!  
  
Rawbone's body slumped down to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"We're going to Redwall, you idiots!!!"  
  
A moan arose from the tired and hungry hordebeasts. Verdagre came thrasing about with the flat of his sword in the horde.  
  
"I can't believe you group of whining idiots!!! Imagine all of the treasure and prisoners!!! Now, repeat after me! Verdagre Gingivere!!!  
  
A ragged yell came from the new recruits.  
  
"Say it again!"  
  
This time, it was just the same. Verdagre made them repeat it ten more times before it reached his satisfaction.  
  
"Good. Now, we'll march at double the speed on half rations! Come on!"  
  
At noon they were so tired that they had to stop for a rest and have lunch.  
  
"Ah, why do we have to go to this stupid Redwall place?" said a ferret named Scarback.  
  
"I don't have any idea." said a rat named Ripclaw.  
  
"Well, I hope there'll be plunder!"  
  
A weasel named Wetnose came barging in.  
  
"Wot're you doin' here, weasel?"said Scarback.  
  
"Er,er, could I,er, join you?"  
  
"Get outta here, weasel, before I have yer gut on the end o' my blade!"  
  
Wetnose went runing off then.  
  
Ripclaw had an idea.  
  
"Well, let's get rid o' Verdagre. Listen to this. We sneak out at night an' take out the sentries before they raise the alarm. Then we moves quicklike, an' we get rid o' him!"  
  
Wetnose was listening to it all. When theyt were done, he immediatly went to Verdagre to report it.  
  
At late night they made thier move. walking silently, they went toward Verdagre's tent. They got past the first sentrie, who was snoring. When they reached the tent, though, they saw Wetnose raise the alarm. They were quickly slain. 


	2. Martin's Legacy - Chap. 2

Martin's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Redwall!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I decided to name the wildcat after the mole's pronounciation of Tsarmina, except it's a bit different. Charmana!  
  
  
  
At the mountain of Salamandastron, Boar the Fighter, the ancient badger who had somehow survived a battle against hundreds of searats lay in his bed. He slowly got up, suffering as pain overtook him. His fighting hares met him. There were ten in all, Trubbs, Wother, Ffring, Harebell, Honeydew, Willow, Starbuck, Breeze, Buffheart, and Lupin.  
  
"Hi, Boar sah!" said Trubbs.  
  
"Oh, hi Trubbs."  
  
Starbuck and Breeze made their report.  
  
"Hundreds o' bally vermin sighted upshore, sah!"  
  
"So many flippin' vermin I think we're goners!"  
  
"Yes, there's a wildact at the front, Boar sah!"  
  
Boar was extremely angry after he heard that. "We need to rally up as many troops as possible! Trubbs, Wother and Ffring, I need you to go and scout out the entire land for fighting beasts! Starbuck and Breeze, you take charge of the mountain defences! Everyone else, just keep ready for a battle and listen to Starbuck and Breeze!"  
  
"Shakily the three adventurers left. "Yes, Boar sah!" "You can count on us, sah!" "Those bally vermin will die the day we come back, sah!"  
  
Boar sat down wearily and sighed. "This might be the end of Salamandastron..."  
  
Starbuck angrily replied. "It's not the flippin' end, wot! Even if it is, we'll give those blighters as good as they give us, sah!"  
  
Half a day's march from Salamandastron, Charmana's army went toward Salamandastron...  
  
  
  
Please R/R!!! I'm begging you!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Martin's Legacy - Chap.3

Martin's Legacy - Chapter 3  
  
  
  
I DON'T OWN REDWALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Charmana was the wildcat at the head of a great army of 3,185 evil weasels, ferrets, rats, foxes, and stoats. She went up to the front of her army and said "We are now going to take over Salamandastron! There may be only around ten hares, but we need to watch out for the badger. Badgers are like packs of wolves rolled into one! I'll ambush him so that it will be very easy for you to take the mountain for ourselves! Let's go, now!"  
  
As the army marched, Trubbs Wother, and Ffring were sighted. A fox captain yelled out "Get 'em! It's three rabbits!" The vermin stumbled over each other as they hurriedly went to obey their captain's order. They were no match for the speed of Salamandastron hares. The hares were out of sight soon.  
  
The fox, Doomfang, immediatly set out laying about with the flat of his sword. "Yew useless fat omadorms!  
  
Yew couldn't of caught one o' them rabbits if'n they was stannin' right in front o' yew!"  
  
A weasel protested."But they was too fast for us to catch!"  
  
"Shut yer mouth, or i'll shut it for yer!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'd like to see yer try!"  
  
Doomfang pulled out his sword in a flash and slew the weasel. " Any others wantin' ter try me?" All of the hordebeasts under his command immediatly resumed thier duties.  
  
On the path from Salamandastron, Trubbs, Wother, and Ffring stopped, breathing lightly. "I say, chaps,  
  
why don't we just settle down and eat?" said Trubbs.  
  
"Oh, capital idea, old chap." As they ate, they had a conversation. "Remember Boar's orders, old lad. We find any capable beasts to fight in the war. I remember there being talk about a place which Old Lord Brocktree went, full of bally hares." "Oh, good. Do you think there'd be enough?" "I'd say not, old bean. There must have been at least three thousand of those blighters out there!" "Hahahahaha! Three thousand? Hehehe! Oh,there couldn't have been three thousand of them! Hahahahaha!" The three friends continued their lunch in silence.  
  
At Redwall, they saw the army of Verdagre coming. Skipper, Lady Amber, and Martin leaded. Skipper led the otters, Amber led the squirrels, and Martin led the mice. There was a great hullabaloo when it was reported.  
  
"Oh no, we're going to die!"  
  
"Wuurgh, oi'm hoiding!"  
  
"Let's run away!"  
  
Bella of Brockhall got angry with them. "Silence!" she said."Please let Martin tell you his plans."  
  
"Okay, we're first going to get the defences ready. I'll post sentries on the walltops. If any of who see an attack beginning, come to me straightaway. Skipper, you lead your otters, of course. you know what to do. Lady Amber, you know what to do too. Now, for anything medical, report to the infirmary, of course."  
  
They all continued thier breakfast, awaiting an attack  
  
Now, I am only continuing if I get three reveiws. PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! 


	4. Martin's Legacy - Chap. 4

Martin's Legacy - Chapter 4  
  
  
  
I do not own Redwall.  
  
It was a beatiful autumn morning at Redwall, but it was all wasted on Verdagre and his army. The trail was packed full of vermin, trained to slay at a moment's notice. Verdagre's army went in front of Redwall Abbey.  
  
"Give us the Abbey, or we'll kill you all!"  
  
Martin's reply issued forth through the fog. "I don't listen to idle threats, cat. I've killed one and I can kill you too!" Martin then dissappeared into the Abbey. That started the war. Skipper and Lady Amber issued commands urgently.  
  
"Slings away!"  
  
"Archers, fire!" They said their commands with timing so that they could give each other time to reload. Verdagre's army was also smart, getting out of range, then using weapons that would go farther to gain an advantage.  
  
Soon the Redwallers were giving as good as they got. The vermin had grown tired of their slow attack method and had come back up to the front, which let the Redwallers attack and mow the forces down with slingstones and arrows. At noon both of the forces were extremely weary and running out of supplies. Skipper bellowed out to his granddaughters, Mayberry and Catkin. "Hey, mateys, we need more slingstones and arrows now!"  
  
"Wetnose, get us more supplies now."  
  
"Er, er, y-yes Chief!"  
  
Wetnose later returned with nothing but a lot of prickles.  
  
"Er, er, Ch-Chief, I c-c-couldn't find anythin'..."  
  
Verdagre grabbed Wetnose by the ear and threw him on the ground.  
  
"You insolent scum, I'll have you demoted if there's one more mistake! Now get out of here!"  
  
Amber yelled down to Martin from the walltops of Redwall.  
  
"We need assistance, now!"  
  
Martin had an idea. "Dinny, can't you and your team dig a hole out onto the road?"  
  
"Hurr, oi surrpintly can, Marthen."  
  
"Good. Dig a hole into the road out of the range of the enemy fire. All of the mice can use it to ambush them."  
  
"That be's a good oidea, Marthen."  
  
When it was done, they all went through the hole. Verdagre noticed them dissapear from the walls. "I think they surrendered." she said.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere Martin's forces ambushed them. Verdagre's army was forced to retreat.  
  
"Ha, that showed 'em, matey." said Gonff.  
  
"Hurr, it did!"said Dinny.  
  
"We drove them off this time, but it'll be harder to do that the next time..."  
  
Meanwhile, at Verdagre's campsite, the vermin were licking their wounds, and Verdagre was making a mad scheme to take over Redwall...  
  
Trubbs, Wother, and Ffring were traveling at a nice steady lope.  
  
"I say, chaps, I feel like someone's jolly well following us in this forest, wot?" said Trubbs.  
  
"I second that, old bean." the other two chorused together.  
  
Suddenly they were netted up and pulled into the trees by what looked like tree rats covered in plants and vegetable dye.  
  
"Yeeheehee, dis one good!"  
  
"I should've known! The Painted Ones!"  
  
"Yaharr, dis make a good supper. Heehee!"  
  
Chapter 5 is coming soon! Please Read and Review! 


	5. Martin's Legacy - Chap. 5

Martin's Legacy  
  
Sorry I took so long!  
  
The Painted Ones were odd, fierce creatures and masters of disguises. They were savage fighters, fearing nothing but fire. They had the three hares bound and gagged. It went on for a few hours in the lonely pine forest, trees covered in the morning dew, wasted upon the Painted Ones. After that long, long period of time, an ear-splitting cry was heard.  
  
"Kaarrahaarrrakaaaaaaarrrr!"  
  
Krar Woodwatcher, a gigantic goshawk, came right into the Painted Ones sending them flying everywhere and forced them into retreat.  
  
"Art thou hurt?" said Krar." I am Krar the Woodwatcher. What art thy names?"  
  
"Of course we're hurt! And we are three bally travelin' hares from Salamawotjimacallit, that bloomin' mountain about three days marchin' from here, named Trubbs, Wother, and Ffring, searchin' for some good fightin' beasts to wage a flippin' war upon a wildcat named Charmana!"  
  
"The stripecat's numbers are far too many for yon hares on the mountain stronghold of Salamandastron. May thy search for beasts too win yon war end in success. Kaarraharrakaaaaaaaaaarrr!"  
  
Krar left to the skies once again.  
  
"Now how do we get out of here?!"  
  
  
  
At Salamandastron, the war started on that same summer morning. An immense fog hung heavily over the huge mountain, a long extinct volcano. The hares thought it a pity to be in war on such a morning, but the vermin didn't care for it at all.The hares were doing quite well, shooting arrows out of window slits, protected by the mountain, slaying slowly but surely. The sniping went on without any real surprises. Boar came up with an idea.  
  
"I have an idea to get rid of them, at least for the time being. We can roll some boulders down the mountain, which would virtually force them to retreat. What do you think, Lupin?"  
  
"That's a flippin' great idea, sah!" It took the force of Boar and the hares put together to move the pile, but the hard work paid off. Vermin sreamed in terror as they were flattened by scores of boulders rolling along. In the mountain Starbuck and Breeze quietly conversed.  
  
"D'you think the vermin are going to send a poisoner or assasin, as usually happens at times like this?"  
  
"Who can say, old chap? They would probably put us under siege, if you ask me. Ah well, what use is it guessin' the bally future?"  
  
At Charmana's camp, after the horde retreated, the Seer, Yorolemny, was telling Charmana about her visions.  
  
"Ahh, I see a future of great splendor for you, my lord. I see the stripedog slain and you ruling the mountain... Everything is fogged after that..."  
  
"Your visions are good, I see. You have served me well. Now get Feragan the Assassin!"  
  
  
  
That night at Redwall, a Council of War was held. Everyone who was fit to fight came. Skipper and his otters, Lady Amber and her squirrels Gonff, Dinny and his moles, and Martin with his mice.Many absurd suggestions were made, from "Let's just give them Redwall!" to "We'll make a head on charge and kill them all!" when Martin came up with a grand scheme.  
  
"Let's just do the sniping that we were doing and... Dinny, could you come up with ...maybe a pile of rubble to throw down on them?"  
  
"Hurr, Oi surrpintly can!"  
  
"Good. When they start to overcome us, we'll shower them with rubble!"  
  
"Hurr, that be's a gudd oidea, Marthen!"  
  
"But also, I have a feeling that this war is going to be much more than we ever imagined it to be...  
  
  
  
I really like cliffhangers (Only if I'm writing them.), and there are three in this! Chapter 6(might) be coming soon! Please read and review! No flames please! Bye! 


End file.
